


Spider-Man is Coming To Town

by TakaiTotem



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: It's the most beautiful time of the year. Whenever May's not home, Peter has Ned and Michelle to count on to make sure he enjoys it. And Tony Stark, for good measure.





	1. Fa La La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man loves the holidays. Just as much as Peter Parker does.

"How are we doing, Karen?" the red-and-blue clad vigilante asked his suit's AI as he swing from building to building, surprised that his daily patrol took him to downtown Manhattan. He stuck to the side of the Daily Bugle's building and narrowed his eyes, scanning the area for the petty thief that the police had yet to catch. The guy's name was Hubert Carpenter and he was in trouble for stealing a stuffed walrus. Peter's initial thoughts were that he did it for some child of his, but the guy didn't even have a girlfriend. What a tool. He silently thanked Tony for installing that facial recognition software into his suit, along with its actual AI, who gave him the statistics.

 **"The escaped felon has stolen a blue station wagon and appears to be approaching at a very high speed."** Karen provided, cuing Peter to nod. Suddenly, Peter's interface turned red as a panic alert sounded.  **"He is coming to an intersection."**

"'Intersection'?" Peter echoed confusedly, swinging down from the building to the corner that the station wagon was speeding towards.

The young hero's Spider-Sense blared and he noticed a mother and daughter crossing the street, multi-colored gift boxes in hand. The boy slung another web at the stop sign on the opposite side of the street and pulled himself over, pushing them out of the way. He saw the headlights of the speeding car and felt nostalgic. It was just like last time. However, at ninety miles per hour, not even his enhanced strength could stop the vehicle. The boy's head darted from side to side as he threw both arms out.

"Rapid-fire Web Grenades!" he commanded hastily, throwing compressed balls of webs at the lamp posts on both sides of the streets.

Once the Web Grenades made contact, they discharged and expanded greatly. Spider-Man wasted no time in spinning the webs together. When he was done, he jumped onto the top of the stoplight and aimed for the tires of the station wagon. With amazing precision, the young hero  wrapped up the wheels of the car, slowing it down just enough for the giant, sticky net to stop it completely. As the engine died, Spider-Man lowered himself and fixated his hard stare on the criminal, whose eyes were as wide as plates when he saw the young Avenger in all his glory. Shaking off his stupor, he undid his seat belt and clumsily reached for his gun. As the man fumbled with his firearm, he failed to notice the boy standing right outside of his window.

"Ya know, normally I'd be dragging thugs like you through the windshield like rag dolls. Since it's the holiday season, I'll give you a five second head-start," Spider-Man conversed nonchalantly as he leaned on the door, checking his gloved fingernails. When the man finally managed to wrap both hands around the pistol, Peter lazily lifted his hand and brought his middle and ring finger down, knocking the gun out of his hands and webbing his wrists together. Fearfully staring at the Web-Slinger before him, Hubert began to sink as far back into his seat as he could. Spider-Man rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Alright, buddy. Let's get you to the slammer before dinnertime. Tonight's hot dog night."

"I- I- I-" the guy stammered, unable to form a proper sentence. Spider-Man patted his back soothingly and looked over at him.

"What's wrong, man?" Peter asked curiously. Once he managed to calm the criminal's jitters, Hubert looked down at his shoes sheepishly.

"Can I get a pic with you?"

* * *

 

In the end, Peter opted to let the poor guy go. He didn't mean to hurt anyone and he just took a damn- dang stuffed walrus. In his time, Peter faced mutated monsters, alien tech smugglers, mad scientists, and the Avengers themselves. In comparison, the guy was just a little kid who'd accidentally taken candy from some store. So, after some coercing with the NYPD, Mr. Carpenter was allowed the chance to run free. It was probably because it was the start of the holiday season, as was Peter's motive for vouching for the man in the first place. So, tired from the whole ordeal, Peter turned in for the night and stealthily swung himself home to undress. However, as he crawled into his room, he once again failed to notice a foreign presence in the room. Or rather, foreign presences. He pushed the button on his spider emblem and felt the suit slip off of his figure, turning back to see Michelle- MJ, he was still getting used to the nickname- and Ned on his bed, messing with his beta Spider-Man suit. As the mask drooped off of his head, he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, walking over to the closet to grab a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. Looking up from their activity, his two friends had varying reactions; one indignant gape and one mocking smirk. From Ned and MJ, respectively. As he looked to the two of them for an answer, MJ decided to speak up first.

"Shouldn't your Spidey-Senses have tingled or something?" she shot back snarkily. Peter let out heavy sigh and glared at the bookworm, not wanting to waste the energy on an explanation.

"It doesn't work like that." he retorted simply. This did nothing to diminish MJ's teasing. In fact, it only gave her more reasons to insult him.

"Seems like a sucky power to have, then," she jeered at the hero. Peter opened his mouth to let a sarcastic reply leak out, only to realize that he could think of nothing. So he simply pouted and sat beside Ned, crossing his arms. MJ chuckled at this and punched his arm affectionately. "Aw, I'm just kidding, Tiger."

"Sorry to interrupt your weird version of flirting, but can I try the old mask on?" Ned cut in, earning death stares from both the young Avenger and the decathlon team's captain. He shrunk back into himself and muttered a, "Sorry."

Peter rolled his eyes with a small smile. "You can try, but this one is made of cotton, not self-adjusting military material. It might rip."

"And we weren't flirting, Leeds." MJ grumbled, earning a chuckle from both boys. Peter shook his head and peaked into the hallway for his aunt.

"Hey, where's May?" he asked them both. Ned rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as MJ lied back on the bed.

"She invited us over to keep you company while she handled a sudden flux of customers. Something about families beginning to fly in from other states." the guy-in-the-chair explained. Peter faltered at this and looked down. MJ seemed to notice this and kicked him lightly once he sat back down.

"What is it?" the girl asked him. Peter glanced at her in surprise but MJ stared back at him, urging him.

"... It was like this last year," he began. MJ and Ned sat up and listened intently. "She usually has to work extra hours at the cafe because she's the only one they can rely on during those busy days. Since she was always gone, I was usually alone until Ben got back. And Ben decided to work less shifts so he could make up for the time I spent by myself."

Both of his friends were silent for a few minutes after that. They should've expected that. Ned especially. Until MJ came along, he was the only person outside of the Parker family to know about everything regarding Peter's late Uncle Ben. It obviously affected him a lot more than he allowed himself to show. When he began to curl in on himself, MJ grabbed shoulder. She began to rub up and down his back soothingly, a common expression of care and concern but unnatural coming from Michelle Jones. Peter found himself leaning into the touch and muttering a small 'Thank you' to the girl of the group. As this happened, Ned coughed.

"Well, I don't know if this'll help, but MJ and I got your Christmas presents," he admitted, bringing out the medium-sized gift-wrapped boxes that were hidden under the bed. "Try not to open them before Christmas morning."

Peter's eyes twinkled at the sight of the gifts. Normally, it was just Uncle Ben and Aunt May buying him presents, with the occasional gift from Ned's mom. To his knowledge, Ned never had the money to actually buy him a present. MJ was even more of a surprise. They'd become friends just a few weeks after homecoming. He took both presents into his stiff hands and grinned brightly.

"Thanks, Ned," he blessed his best friend. He turned to a coy-looking MJ and stuttered, "Th-thanks, M-"

Peter was instantly knocked down by a pillow to the face. The girl stood up victoriously and laughed, only to be hit by a pillow from Ned. As the trio engaged in a pillow fight, they failed to notice the first flakes of snow falling outside of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia; Hubert Carpenter was actually a villain in the comics, though mostly comical. He donned the moniker "The Walrus", which I decided to incorporate in a slightly less obvious way.


	2. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the premiere date of the newest Star Wars movie. May get reminded of that the hard way.

Aunt May's eyes shot open and she fell out of her bed at the screams of the two teenage boys. With a fearful gasp, the middle-aged woman raced down the hall clad only in her nightgown and wielding a wooden baseball bat. She practically kicked down the door to her nephew's room and raised the bat high, ready to strike any goons that threatened her boys. The woman squinted her eyes, scanning the room. Almost immediately, she was met by the bewildered looks of her nephew and his best friend, both with arms full of Star Wars paraphernalia. The three stood there in stunned silence.

"... Hi, May." Peter greeted his aunt after a few beats, eyes frozen on the bat that was still raised over her head. May looked back at the weapon in her hands and placed it down gently, embarrassed. She tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ears and crossed her arms at the boys.

"What was with all the screaming?" she demanded, giving Peter and Ned the Mom Stare.

The two boys shared a look and their shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing that even in a world full of superheroes and con-men and evil scientists, none of them amounted to the influence that Aunt May had on her kid. May mentally had to pat herself on the back. Peter might've managed to keep Spider-Man a secret from her for a whole nine months, but she could still make him crumble with a simple raise of the eyebrow. At times, the woman wondered if she had superpowers of her own.

With a sigh, Peter looked away and fiddled with his lightsaber. "We were going to watch the premiere of the Last Jedi."

May nearly smacked the boys. "And why were you screaming?"

"There are a lot of spoilers on Snapchat." Ned piped up bashfully, drawing May's attention to him. The tech geek shrunk under her gaze and hid behind Peter, who also felt threatened when he was put up against her exasperated glare.

"We're sorry." the vigilante squeaked, making May roll her eyes.

"Of all the escaped convicts and aliens that you fight on a near daily basis, this is what makes you scream in the middle of the night?" the woman asked rhetorically. She pinched the bridge of her nose and internally cursed herself for having kids. Then she realized the folly in her thoughts and instead thanked her brother-in-law and sister-in-law for blessing him with such an amazing, if impulsive, boy, who was stammering out an apology with his best friend.

"We're sorry, it won't happen again." they promised slowly, making the woman's last bit of anger dissipate as she cracked a small smile.

"Good. Now take whatever you need and meet me in the car," she ordered as she walked out to grab a jacket and her keys. Seeing the surprised eyes and gaping mouths of Peter and Ned made her chuckle. "Come on! We'll be able to pick up MJ on the way there!"

As the two boys processed what was happening, Peter grinned. He grabbed Ned's arm and sprinted down the hallway. May sighed.

"Remember to bring jackets, at least!"

* * *

 

As the vehicle drove away from the theater, excited babbling and excessive theorizing were the only things the woman could hear. Even with the radio almost all the way up, she could hear nothing besides the discussion of certain plot points, the impact that the reveals had on the entire franchise, parts of the final battle, and the relationships between the characters. May's eyes darted up to the rear view mirror as she saw Peter, animatedly recounting the events of the movie. On his left, MJ smiled softly and crossed her arms, nodding and disagreeing on a few topics. On his right, Ned was agreeing with almost everything Peter was saying. May fought the urge to interrupt their conversation. It was nice to see Peter act his age sometimes. Especially during the holiday season. True, Peter Parker was the Amazing Spider-Man, but Spider-Man was also Peter Parker; the boy from Queens.

May looked into the mirror one last time. She saw Peter, drifting to sleep. Beside him, MJ's head was resting on his shoulder. He either didn't notice or didn't mind. On his other side, Ned was snoring loudly. The woman slowed to a halt at a stoplight and took the opportunity to speak up.

"Peter?"

"Mhm?" the boy mumbled drowsily, lifting his head up to meet her gaze with half-lidded eyes.

"I love you." she told him.

Peter smiled and leaned his head on MJ's. May saw him holding a bag and desperately trying to hide it, but she'd let him believe he succeeded. At that moment, she was just happy to see her son be happy. She would always try her best to make sure he was happy. He loved being Spider-Man, just as much as he loved being Peter Parker. She couldn't take that from him, not even if she wanted to. Maybe Ben was gone. Maybe there was the extra struggle of worrying about Peter all day and all night. But the boy was her world. And she would never change him, not even a bit. So as Peter finally succumbed to a deep sleep, he managed to utter one more thing.

"I love you too, May."


	3. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've rushed this chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone :)

Peter, Ned, and MJ looked around in awe at the sheer number of celebrities that were attending Stark Industries' Christmas party. From Leonardo DiCaprio to the Kardashians to Ellen DeGeneres. The bookworm had to send a glare in the boys' direction to keep them from gushing whenever they passed by one of the actors from Star Wars. Ned eventually cracked and wandered off to talk to John Boyega while the remaining two teenagers sighed in exasperation. The young hero turned to his companion with a renewed grin on his face.

"Let's walk around a bit more." he suggested.

MJ rolled her eyes affectionately and took Peter's hand, going over to the tech geek to grab his wrist. Then, she and the boys continued to make their way through the crowd, eventually running into someone Peter knew personally. As the hero walked up to  _Magic fucking Johnson,_ MJ pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief. Figures. She and Ned followed suit and stood behind Peter awkwardly, all while he exchanged words with the retired basketball player.

"Hey, MJ!" he greeted brightly, trying and failing not to become a stuttering mess of a person. Both Magic and Michelle turned to the boy.

"What?" they asked in unison. The two MJs looked at each other confusedly while Peter smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, let me introduce you guys," Peter began, stepping back and pushing his two comrades forward. He gestured to Michelle, as if showing her off (she was going to punch him later for it, damn his super healing). "This is Michelle Jones, who I also call MJ," he brought another hand up to showcase his fedora-wearing bro. "And this is Ned Leeds. They're my best friends."

MJ and Ned began to shrink into themselves because  _this was Magic fucking Johnson and Peter was introducing them to him and this was amazing and-_

Magic simply chuckled and shook each of their hands.

"Well, nice to meet you," he smiled. MJ devolved into a stuttering mess too and Ned simply gaped in a sort of frozen-shocked state. The man shook his head in amusement. "Teenagers. Anyway, I'm gonna head over to the grocery store really quick. Something about grabbing Tim Duncan some snacks."

Peter groaned and muttered something under his breath about Happy, but simply shook off his minor flashback and waved a farewell to the man. Ned and MJ immediately began to bombard him with questions.

"How do you know Magic fucking Johnson?"

"Thank you so much for putting me into your acquaintance."

" _Magic fucking Johnson._ "

"I am honored to be your guy in the chair."

Peter held up his arms in defense. "Woah, woah, woah. One at a time. Anyway, I'll tell you guys the full story another time but it involved the NBA Finals party that Tony invited me to earlier this year."

MJ frowned and Ned pouted, but Peter simply laughed and grabbed his friends, turning around to face none other than DJ Khaled.

"Y-Y-You're-" Ned couldn't even finish his exclamation of disbelief as the record producer shook Peter's hand and _Peter knew DJ fucking Khaled what the hell._

"Ay, Pete!" the man greeted him.

"Hey, DJ!" Peter beamed. "Just so there's no awkward silence, these are my friends; MJ and Ned."

"All right! Put it there," the man said with enthusiasm, raising his hand once more. MJ went first, shaking his hand. Ned stood behind her excitedly and stepped forward once she was done. "Another one!"

Ned began to freak out at DJ Khaled uttering his iconic, if overused, phrase. "H-HE SAID IT!"

Peter and MJ grabbed his shoulder to keep him from having a fanboy attack as they bid the man a goodbye. The eventually made their way to the host of the party.

"Hey, kid!" Tony exclaimed, bringing his gaze down to the aloof-looking girl on Peter's left and the excitable boy on his right. "So you decided to bring your posse, I see."

Peter tensed up. "Yeah... Sorry about that, Mr. Stark. May's schedule is packed so I decided-"

"Don't worry about it, Underoos." the mechanic waved off, taking a sip of his martini. Beside him was Pepper, he reached forward to wrap Peter in a motherly hug. The young hero returned it tenfold and pulled away to look back at the clock. Meanwhile, MJ talked to Tony and Ned spoke to Pepper.

"So, you're the famous MJ." Tony remarked, looking her up and down like a teenage girl's father would. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Peter's talked about me?" the bookworm asked, tilting her head curiously. Tony looked behind her and smirked.

"All the time," the billionaire remarked and suddenly, MJ felt her cheeks heat up. "Whenever we're in the lab it's always "'MJ did this', or 'MJ did that' or 'I should kiss MJ under the mistletoe'."

"Wait what?"

Suddenly, Ned stepped out of the way and Tony grabbed Pepper as the couple kissed under the mistletoe. The other couple under the godforsaken ornament was Peter and MJ. Peter's face immediately lit up into a shade of red that would make even Rudolph envious. MJ felt shyness build up inside of her for the first time in forever and she turned to glare at the trio of conspirators. She looked back at Peter to see him wide-eyed and holding his breath. The girl rolled her eyes and leaned forward, as did Peter. MJ then averted her target at the last second and kissed his cheek. She pulled away and smirked, expecting to see Peter disappointed. She didn't expect to see Peter grinning like an idiot. She smiled back at him and held his gaze, before Ned chimed in.

"I got it! I got the picture!" the tech geek shouted victoriously. He fearfully turned back to his two friends, who were approaching him threateningly. The boy backed away and began to run, with his best friends chasing after him.


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's been a while, hasn't it? On the bright side, I'm opening this story back up with a two-parter.

**"Peter, the Spider-Suit's internal heater is not capable of withstanding this climate."**

Peter sighed as Karen continued to whisper warnings into his ears through the Spider-Man mask.

The boy was on a stakeout. He'd recently gotten info from a reliable source-

"Hey, Spidey!" Wade fucking Wilson greeted loudly, making the younger male shriek in shock.

"Deadpool!" Peter gasped as he proceeded to take a few deep breath. His Spidey Senses went into overdrive. The boy brought a hand up to massage his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

Peter could make out a very faint grin through the Merc's mask.

"Well, for one, Disney bought us out," the Merc turned to the computer screen and gave a tentative thumbs up as Peter looked around in confusion. "And two, I was your 'reliable source'. Did you really think I would miss out on the action with my favorite scarlet-clad spider?"

Peter groaned. "You said you'd be out with your girlfriend."

"You should be out with  _your_ girlfriend, kid." Wade pointed out, wagging his fingers disapprovingly.

The eye lenses on Peter's mask narrowed.

"She's not my girlfriend. Suck a c-"

"LANGUAGE!" Wade shouted in a booming voice.

Time slowed down for Peter as his Spider-Sense alerted him of incoming gunfire. The young spider flipped out of the way while the Merc with a Mouth took the bullets head-on.

"AH! AH! I'VE BEEN HIT!" The man screamed, writhing on the ground for emphasis. "EVERYTHING'S GOING DARK! I CAN'T BREATHE! STELLA! STEEEELLLLAAAAA-"

"Dude, get your ass up and  _help me_ _!_ " the boy urged, slinging himself over to the mob's sniper.

The boy knocked the sniper down and looked down to see Wade, firing off his pistols as he cackled like a madman.

Peter rolled his eyes and moved to jump back onto the offensive, only to be cut off by a notification.

 **"Incoming call from Michelle Jones."** Karen chimed.

Peter quickly ducked and moved to rip his mask off, only for the fabric to latch onto the neck of his suit and lock into place.

"Oh sh-"

 _"Peter Benjamin Parker."_ the low growl of MJ's voice rattled Peter to his very core.

"-E IS SO BEAUTIFUL! HEY MJ!" the boy gasped, ducking away from a grenade that had been thrown his way.

Peter shot a line of webbing at the explosive and threw it back, ending the fight. In the distance, the hero could hear the Merc with a Mouth screaming to establish dominance, but all he knew in that moment was the young woman on the other end of the line.

_"You little shit."_

 

 

 


End file.
